


i only love it when

by linnhe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnhe/pseuds/linnhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i listened to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzTuBuRdAyA">The Weeknd - The Hills</a> while writing, that's also where i got the title. written for the <a href="http://linnhe.tumblr.com/post/141929868199/shinee-authors-30-day-fic-challenge">SHINee Author’s 30 Day Fic Challenge</a> and because <a href="http://i.imgur.com/L1pMXv8.gif">friendship feels</a>. pls don't misunderstand me tho, i ship every ship ♥-♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to [The Weeknd - The Hills](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzTuBuRdAyA) while writing, that's also where i got the title. written for the [SHINee Author’s 30 Day Fic Challenge](http://linnhe.tumblr.com/post/141929868199/shinee-authors-30-day-fic-challenge) and because [friendship feels](http://i.imgur.com/L1pMXv8.gif). pls don't misunderstand me tho, i ship every ship ♥-♥

“we’re always going to be friends,” jongin breathes through the phone, sounding harrowed, “taemin, please.”

“the thing is, normally, you would have said that to my face.” taemin doesn’t want to be this person he’s behaving as. the words aren’t conscious decisions, leaving his mouth unprocessed. he just, really needed his friend here tonight. and he’s not here. yet again. “i have to go.”

“don’t hang up like this,” jongin begs him, “it’s not–”

taemin doesn’t find out what it’s not, hanging up the phone with a twisted expression. he’s not the type to cry easily, but that doesn’t mean the pain doesn’t settle in his chest. he rubs his palm over the corners over his eyes in a quick motion and breathes in deeply, getting up from the leather-padded office chair he’d been sitting in; having his hushed conversation in. it’s one out of a row of many, each one set up at a pc. he smiles and bows at the man sitting at the front desk, polite, like nothing is amiss. he’s already worrying the guy has overheard his conversation, but nothing in his countenance betrays it.

his phone doesn’t ding with jongin’s predictable follow up text until he’s out on the street, just when he’s realizing he left behind the snacks he purchased.

_taemin pls. i’m at the vet with her cat_

_we couldve gone together._

_i didn’t think of that!! the cat started behaving oddly & she had to leave for a schedule so i offered. besides, moon is there, rite? ur not alone_

taemin doesn’t tell him moonkyu didn’t show either. it feels pathetic, admitting it. he takes a deep breath as he steps off the sidewalk, going down to the level of the river. there’s countless couples around, stuck together on the stone stairs leading down to the water surface. _i saw pics of u in a swimming pool togethr. guess u’ll be confirming soon_

_what?!?!_

_a fan sent them to me. it’s not you?_ the hope that it’s not jongin makes him feel better, and then worse. why would he hope for it. what does it matter.

_theyre not bad pictures right_

it kind of feels triumphant, leaving jongin hang. but after a few seconds, the guilt sets in. _no, theyre not bad. but ppl r going to make them bad_

this time, it takes several minutes for jongin’s reply to come through.

_im sorry, taem._

taemin frowns. jongin isn’t apologizing for the pictures, they both know it. but he wants to go back to the days when the both of them knowing something meant strictly them two.

_u have nothing to be sorry for_

his phone dings twice, in quick succession.

_yea, ok  
delete this conversation i dont wanna see it splattered on sum site when u lose ur phone ♥_

taemin laughs, and sniffs, and types out a heartfelt: _fuck you :)_


	2. Chapter 2

“at some point, you’re really going to have to tell me why it bothers you so much.”

soojung is laying splayed over the karaoke bench. jongin is out at the front desk, paying for another hour.

taemin bristles, and plays dumb. “i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“yes, you do. it bothers you, me and jongin. you’re trying to be kind – which is great, and i’m grateful – but i can tell it’s not sitting quite right with you.”

taemin refuses to make eye contact with her. she’s getting on his nerves, and it’s easier to keep himself in check when he doesn’t have to look at her. “i’m serious, i don’t know what you’re talking about. i don’t care that you guys are together. jongin is happy, so i’m happy.”

“is it because of what we had?”

he glances at her in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. “we never had anything.”

“sorry, i should’ve said: what we could have had.” her expression is cool, but there’s something unspoken in her eyes. the ghost of an emotion once held.

he grimaces – he _knew_ it. there had been a time where he felt like soojung wanted something from him, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, and then he kept telling himself he was just imagining things. reading people’s faces had never been something that came easily to him.

“i see now that i should have pushed harder. you two are too shy for your own good.”

“no, you shouldn’t have. i never liked you,” taemin interjects. it’s the truth; he has never felt for soojung in that way. it takes time with him, a lot of time, to grow attached to someone. but when he sees her hurt expression he wishes he hadn’t put it quite so bluntly. “i’m sorry, i–”

she holds up a hand, as if to say _save it_. “it doesn’t matter now. i’m glad we cleared the air. things should be out in the open, if we’re going to be hanging out like this. don’t you think?”

before he can reply, the door opens with jongin’s return and they both force a smile back into place, spending the evening with tending to their mutual favourite person.


End file.
